Strong
by Bakoneko
Summary: Songfic. Takes place during their seventh year. Entirely fluffy and cute.


Spoilers: ...nope. Not a sausage.  
  
Disclaimers: So I noticed I forgot the disclaimers when I originally posted, which is the reason I'm reposting. ^^; They all belong to JKR, every one of them. As you very well know. =Þ I'm just borrowing them for my own sinister purposes. Strong is by Velvet Chain, and I recommend everyone go listen to it; it's a really cool song.  
  
===== Strong =====  
  
- I'll be right along - 'Cause baby, you're so strong  
  
Rising from the lunch table, Hermione tugged on Ron's sleeve to get him moving. They were going to be late for Charms if they didn't hurry, and even cheery Professor Flitwick came down hard on seventh-years who hadn't yet learned to get to class on time.  
  
- Baby, I see you're vulnerable to me - That's your power over me  
  
He let her urge him up the stairs, but once they reached the Charms corridor he pulled her into the shelter of a leering gargoyle. There in its shadow he claimed a long, lingering kiss that overrode all her urgency about getting to class on time. Just as her knees started to buckle, he pulled back and grinned into her dazed eyes. "What're you waiting for? We're going to be late!" Giving him a half-annoyed, half-playful smack on the arm, she followed him the rest of the way to the classroom.  
  
- Baby, baby I know it's always been so - Physical love is oh so meaningful for you  
  
- You write love letters to me... strong  
  
Near the end of Charms, a piece of paper appeared on top of her notes. "Meet me by the lake after classes--THE LIBRARY ISN'T GOING ANYWHERE!! -R."  
  
She couldn't help but smile, glancing over at him. He smiled back with that impish look she knew so well and passed her another slip of paper, this one bearing only five words, writ large and dark for emphasis: "I MEAN IT, HERMIONE GRANGER!" That surprised a laugh out of her, which she hastily stifled before anyone else noticed her inattention. Ron winked outrageously as she stuffed both notes into her bag. The bell rang a few minutes later, and she headed off to Arithmancy with a smile that just wouldn't quit.  
  
- You know how to talk to me... so strong  
  
He was waiting when she reached the lake. Letting her bag fall to the grass, she flew into his arms and he caught her, kissing her thoroughly.  
  
- Baby, I'm yours - You know, it's because you're so, so strong - You're so, so strong  
  
Breaking the kiss, he let his lips wander over her face, dusting her skin with feather-light kisses. She sighed as his breath danced across her flushed cheeks, her closed eyes.  
  
- You would fight for me - You would starve for me  
  
She felt take her hand and opened her eyes, curious. He smiled and kissed her forehead, and her eyes drifted shut again. With a ghost of a touch that set her nerves tingling, he explored the landscape of her hand, tracing each curve and bend of each slender finger, dipping into the sensitive spaces in between. He seemed to find every bone and vein beneath the skin, following that intimate map to her wrist.  
  
With a slide of fabric, the sleeve of her robe was pushed back, and then she shivered in surprise and pleasure as she felt his lips brush the inside of her wrist.  
  
- You would suffer, suffer for me  
  
Control was what Hermione had always striven for. Uncertainties bothered her; she tried never to leave the way open for unpleasant surprises. Yet this relationship, these feelings, had been entirely out of her control from the beginning. They had snuck up on her unawares and ambushed her; even now, a year later, it often felt like she and Ron were both being swept along blindly, hanging on as best they could.  
  
- You would die for me  
  
There were times, though--times like right now--when Ron surprised her. When she was the one blind, trusting him to lead her through the steps. Once, she wouldn't have thought herself capable of such complete surrender, such faith.  
  
- Well, I feel the same way too - You know I feel that way about you  
  
But she found these times intoxicating. Exhilerating. To give her whole self into his hands and know, with a certainty that went beyond mere faith, that he would never steer her wrong; it was like nothing she had ever imagined possible. She, who had always been the collected one, lost everything in his arms every time. And every time, bit by bit, he lovingly restored her to herself, making her better than she had been before.  
  
Oh, how she loved him.  
  
- I know you're mad about me - You show me because you're so, so strong - So strong  
  
As if sensing her thoughts, Ron raised his eyes to hers, and she caught her breath at the look she saw in their sky-blue depths. So many girls he could have chosen--prettier girls, funnier girls, girls who wouldn't be constantly pestering him about his studies, for goodness' sake--but when he looked at her like that, there was no doubt left in her mind that he'd given his heart exactly where he'd wanted to. His eyes were the eyes of a man looking at something so unique, precious and beautiful he could hardly take it in. Even after a year, the implications of that look brought a warm flush to her cheeks and a thrill to her heart.  
  
- I know you're mad about me - You show me because you're so, so strong - So strong...  
  
Ron smiled, and all the devotion in the world was in that smile. Gently he caressed her pink cheeks, then took her face between his hands and kissed her once more, reassuring her of just how much he cherished her. And she willingly kissed him back, melting into his embrace.  
  
- You're so, so strong...  
  
He was hers. She was his. Forever.  
  
- You're so, so strong... 


End file.
